Under conventional approaches, a module for performing a task may be started based on a job request from a client. A module may consume resources and starting a new module for each new job request may be resource intensive. Additionally, starting a new module may take time. On the other hand, assignment of multiple jobs to a single module may require queuing of jobs within the module, which may not be transparent. Assignment of multiple jobs to a single module may also lack job isolation. For instance, a faulty job within a module may affect other jobs running within the module or go out of memory.